A corresponding method for incorporating structures into a surface of a connecting rod is known from DE 103 25 910 B4, which is incorporated by reference herein and from EP 1 420 177 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein. In those documents, the respective premachined surface is laser-structured by means of a laser beam in such a way that elevations and depressions are formed as laser structures on the premachined surface with respect to the level thereof. It has been shown that such laser structuring is disadvantageous for the service life of the components.
EP 2 336 586 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for producing a press fit of a component having a mounting hole on a shaft. An inner surface of the mounting hole in the component and/or a lateral surface of the shaft are partially melted in order to form dome-like projections. The projections solidify after cooling. Depressions are also formed during the formation of the projections.
It is generally known in motor vehicle drive technology for components which are mechanically subjected to a high degree of stress to be increasingly manufactured from titanium, since titanium has a high strength and at the same time a lower weight than, for example, steel. However, owing to the material hardness of the titanium, the surfaces of such titanium components have to be laboriously machined in order to have the corresponding surface properties, with the surfaces being either mechanically smoothed to achieve a minimization of friction or wear, or having to be roughened in order to have a corresponding coefficient of friction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby a surface of a component, in particular a titanium component, can be structured with little effort on the one hand and there is no risk on the other hand that the service life of the component is reduced. Furthermore, it is intended for such a component to be provided.